


Alone at the Sea

by BluBooThalassophile



Series: HfaB Universe [51]
Category: Aquaman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBooThalassophile/pseuds/BluBooThalassophile
Summary: Terry's not having a great day, and the women in his life won't leave him alone!





	Alone at the Sea

Terry McGinnis sometimes felt he was cursed. He had to be. There was a conspiracy from the fates somewhere that cursed him with such a huge family and it demolishing his image. Well, whatever image he attempted to cultivate. Between Dick, Jason, Cass, Tim, Steph, Duke, Dami, Alina, Helena, Mar'i, and Lian (who wasn’t even his sister or niece!) he was never going to get a date.

Terry sighed as he sat on the Manor’s beach, staring at the gloomy sky. He dared not get in the water; he’d freeze his ass off if he did. He was hiding; for a minute from his infinite amount of siblings, nieces and nephews. Seriously! Why was his family so big!? He’d kill to have a moment of solitude and peace!

Mostly so he could wallow in his misery in private.

Dana had turned him down when he had asked her to senior prom, because she already had a date; Charlie had already asked her and she had said yes. Which sucked, because Terry had gone all out in asking her out; only to be laughed at by Charlie and have Dana’s pity smile on him as she walked away under Charlie’s arm. Lian was out, she was family and Terry and she were getting over their weirdness of a mistletoe kiss; also, he didn’t want to give her the wrong impression when he knew about her crush on him. Obviously, he wasn’t going to the prom with his sister, Helena or Mar'i; who was his freaking niece!

And Melanie was out because of the obvious reason being her criminal lifestyle and being on the run. He wasn’t hunting for her too hard, even Dad wasn’t hunting Melanie down.

So here he was, after a day of humiliation, staring at the Gotham overcast, listening to the waves and birds as he contemplated disappearing for all eternity from the humiliation of today alone. There was a slight rustling of the fine sand on the low tide present beach.

“I’m not in the mood,” he warned which ever member of his huge family without looking over at who it was.

“You are ignoring our communications, I was told to make sure you are alright,” a sweet, calm voice said. Terry groaned as he threw his arm over his eyes to avoid looking at Mareena who wouldn’t leave him alone; he knew this from experience; until she had pried the information about what was bothering him out. The Atlantean princess was a bit too good at prying into him; he didn’t like it.

“Get the hint, go away.”

“You sisters said you were in a bad mood today,” Mareena stated.

“I have one, one is a niece, and the other is my best friend!” Terry snapped sitting up. Mareena smiled slightly, her exotic features were kind and her eyes were blue on the surface. She stood in her Atlantean garments, and her green hair was loose around her.

“I spoke with your elder sisters,” she clarified.

“Oh.” He honestly didn’t know what to say to that. Cass and Stephanie were home though, he supposed he shouldn’t be surprised that they were also intercepting JL-YJ-Titans communications.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, go away,” he stated flopping back into the sand and dropping his arm over his face.

“You are clearly not fine, or is this your inferior surface dweller’s nature.”

“Listen fish breath, I’m not inferior, I’m having a bad day, now go away!” he hissed as he glared at her. Mareena smiled.

“I think I will sit down, right here,” she said sweetly, with a bite to it.

Terry decided to ignore her because he was not doing this. Not today. Today he wanted to be ALONE! And leave it to Mareena to ruin that simple desire!

> ~~~*~*~*~~~

Mareena would sooner bath in lava on the surface than admit she like Terry McGinnis. Terry was the only person who had ever treated her like a person outside the vicinity of her immediate family. Introducing herself the world’s heroes hadn’t been easy, she had walked into the YJ quarters, and smiled as Kaldur’ahm introduced her, and was almost immediately alienated.

She was a princess, a Princess of Atlantis. She held no place in the surface world, but worse, the heroes thought they had to treat her like a princess. Which had insulted and infuriated her, she wanted to just be Mareena here, but no one seemed to give her a chance to do that. Then in walked four people who were in the midst of a huge argument; which of clear importance to them.

Helena Wayne; Catgirl, who was a renowned thief and hero of the Gotham’s Bats.

Lian Harper; Red Arrow, an archer who’s skill was unmatched for the Starling Arrows.

Mar'i Grayson; Nightstar, who seemed to have an inverse about using the ground and flew everywhere.

Terry McGinnis; a Bat; which one she didn’t know because he always seemed to don whatever mantle was needed. He had looked at her, rather critically, shrugged said ‘So I hear you’re half fish’, she had swung at him so hard that she would’ve killed him had it not turned into a spar and hurling unfiltered insults at each other.

By the end of that, Mareena was friends with Lian, Helena, Mar'i and Terry. They were the first normal people who treated her normally outside her family; she was merely Mareena to them. And right now, she was sitting with her friend because he was miserable, and hurting. Neither was alright with her, but Terry was not opening up about it.

“Terry?”

“Is the world ending?”

“No.”

“Then leave me alone Mareena!” he hissed.

“I will, but first, what is the red thing with tusks that farts a lot in Lion King?” she asked.

Terry now looked at her, his icy blue eyes were serious and she sat there giving him her best poker face.

“A warthog, and did you just use the word farts?” he demanded.

“Yes…” she said.

“I’ve never heard a princess say something so improper!” he snickered.

“You are a barnacle,” she decided in a huff.

He laughed.


End file.
